


The weight of choices

by Mad_Amethyst



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst
Summary: Markus had killed a human. A life, to save many others. He had made the right decision. He had nothing to regret.But then why did it keep him awake?





	The weight of choices

**Author's Note:**

> I could not write for the Whumptober yesterday, so I decided to combine days 2 and 3 together. The themes were "Bloody hands" and "Insomnia". I'm happy with the result. :)

The success of their improvised operation at the Cyberlife warehouse and docks lifted the spirits of most of Jericho’s refugees. The place became full of joy, hope and determination after Markus’s speech. Some androids allowed themselves to enter in standby mode, no longer afraid not to wake up the next day.

Markus tried to sleep too, but every time he closed his eyes, the memory of what he had done back there started to replay without being prompted. He kept seeing the shocked expression on the face of the security guard as he plunged the knife in his abdomen. It weighed on his heart more and more through the night.

He opened his eyes again and looked at his hand, where the dried blood was still present, reminding him that it had not been a dream. Markus had killed a human. A life, to save many others. He had made the right decision. He had nothing to regret.

But then why did it keep him awake?

He had had other choices. His preconstruction had showed other ways. They might have worked too… Who could know? It was too late now…

Maybe, in an alternate universe, his hands were still clean…

**Author's Note:**

> It was short, but i hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
